Beautiful Flower
by Kish-Kagami09
Summary: Lucy, a sixteen year old girl...She found out about a band and her friends seem to have an interest on it...She seems to claim them as her rivals? who's Shou?Daichi?Takeshi? and Akio? FIND OUT HERE (I don't like summaries OTL) Rated T cause IDUNNO
1. Chapter 1

Heya! Me again! I just want to inform you guyz that Amnesia is not going to be finished (i know, I'm sorry) so I made a new story to make you guys okay with it...I guess?

So whatevs oh and disclaimer: I'm me not Hiro Mashime XDD (Mashima)  
Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter one - Lucy

Lucy's P.O.V.

Hi! I'm Lucy! Lucy Heartfilia! I'm a 16 year old, college student! I have an older brother that is 2 years older than me...His name is Luke Heartfilia!

He's a great brother and a great singer! just not a great chef though...I'd give him a 2 on a scale to ten...ugh...Anyways he's very sweet and he tries very hard to take care of Me and Lucky...

Oh! I forgot! I have a 14 year old, Little sis, named Lucky Heartfilia, She's addicted to bands, actors and singers ! She's very cute and she has quite an attitude when it comes to her favorites...(she screams A LOT at night) Sometimes we can't sleep because of her and so creates a fight between Luke and herself...*sigh*

But even if they're like that, I still love them~

"Lucy! Lu-chan! Are you even listening to me?" A girl with light blue hair said

"Huh? What- oh! Sorry Levy-chan! I was lost in my thoughts again...you were saying?" I asked Levy

"As I was saying, The band Beautiful-" She was cut off by the teacher, Mr. Gildarts, greeting everyone..

"Goodmorning class... It seems that today's a day off Because-"Mr. Gildarts was cut off by Cana

"Beautiful flower's playing here today!~" Cana squealed

"Yes, Cana, Your Fav. Band is playing today! And now my freaking money is gone because of it..." he mumbled the last part

"It cost me a million jewels..."He started weeping..

I walked to my teacher while everyone was squealing...-even the boys- and comforted him...

"I know what it's like to lose money...but for our rent..." I started weeping like him because I thought of how much money I lost..

Every one started to look at us as we cried because of money...

"C'mon Lu-chan! It's okay to lose money!" Levy said

everyone started helping me regain my smile...but they left Gildarts there to rot...

"Even my own daughter...Cana.." He started to cry louder

"Oh shut up!" Cana said and comforted Me

I started to calm down and everyone left me except for Erza, Juvia, and Levy

"It's okay Lu-chan!" Levy said

"Yeah Lucy! Now to make you happier, Let's eat!"Erza said

"Yeah Lucy-san! Juvia agrees with Erza-san!" Juvia said

"Thanks guys! Sure! Let's eat!" I said

We walked towards the cafeteria and looked at the incredibly long line in front of us..

"I think we should go to that Maid Cafe 2 blocks from here, ne?" I said

"yeah...They have more delicious strawberry cake there.." Erza added

After Lunch...(too lazy XDD)

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Ohh! 4th period...Gotta run!" I ran to my classroom dragging Levy, Erza and Juvia with me

we seated on our proper seats and waited for the teacher to arrive

"Alright class, go to the gym if you want to listen to Beautiful flower..." The teacher then left and squealed outside

"Shou!~" She squealed

"Omg, Juvia forgot! The band!~" Juvia squealed and dragged the three of us -Erza, Levy and Me- to the gym

"Daichi's gonna be there~" She added as we entered the crowded gym...

Everyone was there...from nursery to college, teachers both girl and boy...Everyone!

"C'mon! Let's find a seat!" Levy said

the band leader started speaking

"Hey! How's our fans in F.A!" he yelled

everybody screamed...my poor ears...TTATT

"AS You all know I'm Shou!~ Daichi on the bass! Takeshi on the Drums! and Akio on the keyboard!" He screamed

"ready one two three go!"

The instruments started playing beautifully...

[Shou]

There is no hope for you and me

Cause this long drive might be [The last time I take the wheel]

You're not sure how you feel

I take the spotlight

Always gives you stage fright

Wish this song would end right

Wish that you would stop

Makin my head spin

over and over it's over but what if we...If we just pretend

[Everybody]

You'll play the love and baby I'll play the lead

So strike a pose and fake a smile you're coming with me

I'll strum my guitar cause girl I know how you are

You're just a little bit camera shy but you're still the star

[Daichi]

This isn't right you said

It takes some time you know

But try again tonight

This fight is getting old

I take the spot light

Always gives you stage fright

Wish this song would end right

Wish that you would stop

Makin my head spin

[Akio]

We're done but old enough to build up

For it wasn't false love

Wish this song would end

I wish this song would end

[Everybody]

You'll play the love and baby I'll play the lead

So strike a pose and fake a smile you're coming with me

I'll strum my guitar cause girl I know how you are

You're just a little bit camera shy but you're still the star

[Takeshi]

We're done tonight

We gotta pick it up slowly

Can I hear your voice?

What a perfect story

Can I pick you up?

You can be my star

My spot light's on, we're closin up on your scene

Your scene the final scene the final

[Everybody]

You'll play the love and baby I'll play the lead

So strike a pose and fake a smile you're coming with me

I'll strum my guitar cause girl I know how you are

You're just a little bit camera shy but you're still the star

You're just a little bit camera shy but you're still the star

You're just a little bit camera shy but you're still the star

The guitar ended the song and everybody squealed

"Thank you F.A.!~" Shou said

they clapped and the day was done...

"So that's our competition..." I mumbled

"What did you say Lu-chan?" Levy asked

"Oh nothing!" I replied

"Juvia's gonna go to the autograph signing!" Juvia then left...

"Me too" Erza added

"Me three! You coming Lu-chan?" Levy asked

"Nah! Luke is probably worried about me.. Could you please get an autograph for Lucky and give it to me tomorrow?" I asked her

"Sure Lu-chan! See you later!" She said and then she ran and followed Erza and Juvia

I sighed and went home...

After 6 minutes...(already &:30 p.m.

"Where were you?!" Luke asked furiously

"In school..Beautiful flower had a concert and everyone must come.." I said

"Ain't they you're competition?" Luke asked

"Yeah..." I answered

"Hey Onee-san ! I heard! SO my auto graph?!" She looked at me sweetly

"You'll be getting it tomorrow!" I answered

she looked at me like she was going to kill me...*shiver*

"Anyway's mail came" She threw an envelope at me and it hit my face...

"Ouch!" I reacted and she only stuck her tongue out...

I opened the envelope and read it...

Dear Miyuki,

...

* * *

Haha! cliff hanger! (sort off) Who's Miyuki?

Shou?  
Daichi?

Takeshi?

and Akio?

FIND OUT NEXT TIME!

Ja'ne~


	2. Chapter 2

Heyz...I just wanted to say that...DUNNO...Love you guyz XDDD Anyways let's start

Disclaimer: I'm not HIRO MASHIMA 3

* * *

Chapter two- Two Identities one person...

Lucy's P.O.V.

Dear Miyuki,

Hello! It's me! your No. one fan~ I've been sending you these letters since you started your band! I'm sorry to disturb you

but, Thanks! For sending me that Beautiful Necklace~ And I wanted to give you something in return! I guess It'll be ready in about

hmmmmm... when you turn 20? it'll be very awesome~!  
- #1 Fan~

Another letter from The fan...

"So...who was it?" Lucky asked still angry at me

"The fan..." I answered

"Ohhhh!" Lucky suddenly became interested and grabbed the letter...

She read it and suddenly said

"Someone's getting a present~" Lucky started thinking of the possibilities...

"It may be a Necklace that's encrusted with diamonds, OH! Or a ring!" She started fantasizing

Then suddenly we sniffed out smoke...

near the kitchen...

"Luke!" We said in unison

we ran to the kitchen and saw a Luke in a chef outfit that was coughing...

"I-I tried to re-heat our *cough* leftovers from our *cough* Brunch earlier.." He confessed

"C'mon...Let's eat at a restaurant..." I sighed

Natsu's P.O.V.

Hey! I'm Natsu Dragneel! I'm a 17 year-old college student... but I am also in a band called 'Beautiful Flower' with Gray Fulbuster, Gajeel Redfox and

Jellal Fernandes! Gray's 16, Jellal's 18 and Gajeel's 17 as well

I love music! our current school knows who we are but they never tell anyone so we won't be the center of attention in class...Sometimes we skip

class for our little gigs, the teachers and the principal doesn't complain about it and they just re-teach the lessons we missed for us...

I'm very happy with my current situation and I don't want to change it, at least until I get bored...

"Hey! Flame brain! are we going to the Angel's Academy tomorrow?" Gray asked...

"Yeah! right after 'The Rainbow Girlz' performance in AA" I answered

"I think they're pretty good.." Gajeel said

"Yeah..." Jellal said

"Anyways, Master Makarov want's us to make a TV series next year right?" I asked

"Yeah, He said we'll be working with The Rainbow Girlz" Gray said

"Miyuki, Ayame, Hanako and Miki right? I want to meet them in person..." Gajeel said

We nodded

"Guys! Show time! In one minute!" Makarov shouted

"Guess it's time..." I stood up and dusted some invisible dust, Put on my wig and got my guitar...

* * *

Sorry it's short! BTW I'd like to receive / answer some reviews

I want to say that I will read all of them~ so thanks for the support!

and again SORRY IT'S SHORT I'LL MAKE UP FOR IT!

heart~ Me~


	3. Chapter 3

HARRO~ DUNNO WHAT TO SAY JUST READ FOR MY SAKE...

Disclaimer- Hiro Mashima's sexier than me :DDD XDD

* * *

Chapter three- The Rainbow Girlz perform!~

Lucy's P.O.V.

3:00 p.m. In AA

"It's time girls!" I said

Hey! It's me again~ Right now I have Juvia Lockser A.K.A. Hanako, She's cute and speaks in third person! though she tries not to do it on stage, she's our Bassist~...Erza A.K.A. Miki, She's awesome and quite over protective also attractive! The boys love her! She's our Keyboardist~ And last Is Levy A.K.A. Ayame!~ She's very cute and her skills are awesome! Did you know that she's our drum girl? Probably not...Oh and I almost forgot! The Names Miyuki! on stage of course! I'm the vocalist and I also play guitar! Awesome right? We're the rainbow girlz and we're ready to blow your minds!~~

"Oi Lucy! Put on your wig and get that guitar girl! We're going to start!" Levy said

"Juvi- I mean, I will try her best to impress the crowd!" Juvia said

"It's time!~" The curtain suddenly rose and we started playing

* * *

Still into you- By Paramore

[Miyuki]

Can't count the years on one hand

That we've been together

I need the other one to hold you feel, make you feel 's not a walk in the park

To love each when our fingers interlock,Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it

Cause after all this time.

I'm still into you

I winked and pointed at them and the boys started blushing

[ALL]

I should be over all the butterflies!

But i'm into you (I'm in to you)

And baby even on our worst nights

I'm into you (I'm into you)

Let em wonder how we got this far

Cause I don't really need to wonder at all

Yeah after all this time

I'm still into you!

We were so into it! We jumped and let our bodies move by itself

[Ayame]

Recount the night that I first Met your mother!

And on the drive back to my house

I told you that, I told you that I loved ya

felt the weight of the world Fall off your shoulder

And to your favorite song

We sang along to the start of forever

And after all this time.

I'm still into you

Levy threw one of her drum sticks and caught it perfectly, ending it with a wink that made her fans faint

[ALL]

I should be over all the butterflies!

But i'm into you (I'm in to you)

And baby even on our worst nights

I'm into you (I'm into you)

Let em wonder how we got this far

Cause I don't really need to wonder at all

Yeah after all this time

I'm still into you!

I blew kisses at the audience and bent over to give them a high five!

[Miki and Hanako]

Some things just,Some things just make sense

And one of those is you and I

Some things just,Some things just make sense

And even after all this time

I'm into You

Baby not a day goes by that

I'm not into you

Erza and Juvia played their instruments back to back and looked sexy as they can for the fans

[ALL]

I should be over all the butterflies!

But i'm into you (I'm in to you)

And baby even on our worst nights

I'm into you (I'm into you)

Let em wonder how we got this far

Cause I don't really need to wonder at all

Yeah after all this time

I'm still into you!

I twirled and pointed at the fans once again and they all screamed

We did it! we finished the song and everyone liked it!

The crowd was screaming for more...Though it's time for 'The Beautiful Flower'

as soon as we left the stage they started playing their song

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V.

I'm nervous but...I'm gonna do it! I'm not going to let them down!

We haven't practiced this song before and I haven't memorized much of it...but still!

* * *

Angel with a shotgun- By The Cab

[ALL]

(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun, An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)

[Shou]

Get out your guns, battles begun,are you a saint, or a sinner?

If loves a fight, then I shall die,with my heart on a trigger.

They say before you start a war,you better know what you're fighting for.

Well baby, you are all that I adore,if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I made a peace sign and wave it slightly near my face while grinning

[ALL]

I'm an angel with a shotgun,fighting til' the wars won,I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?

..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

[Daichi]

Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,don't mean I'm not a believer...and major Tom, will sing along.

Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.

They say before you start a war,you better know what you're fighting for.

Well baby, you are all that I adore,if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

He showed off his bass skills to the audience which of course made them squeal (yes even the boys)

[ALL]

I'm an angel with a shotgun,fighting til' the wars won,I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?

..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa

[Akio and Shou]

I'm an angel with a shotgun..fighting til' the wars won..I don't care if heaven won't take me back..

The music began silent and I bowed my head...the audience felt like it was over but then...

[ALL]

I'm an angel with a shotgun,fighting til' the wars won,I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?

[Takeshi and Akio]

(I'm an angel with a shotgun)

..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.

(Live, not just survive)

... And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.

They say before you start a war,you better know what you're fighting for.

Well baby, you are all that I adore,if love is what you need... a soldier I will be

The music faded and the audience got wild! Most of them wanted us to have an encore WITH 'The Rainbow Girlz'

but our screen time was over and so was their school day...

We went backstage to congratulate the girls but they left earlier ago because of some emergency at their school

We know 'cause they left a note

it said

"AWESOME PLAYING GUYS! We loved it! even though we just heard it halfway...Congrats!-"

the rest was their explanation..we want to congratulate them too but how? Maybe next time...?

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

We forgot about helping Mira with some student council business and we got slapped...**HARD**...It still stings but we promised Mira that we will help her after our part... we just lost track of time...

I walked back home...knowing that Luke might have made his own burned food recipe at home and Lucky's probably watching the concert right now...

and that's when I realised!

"OMG! I Totally forgot about the autograph! I left It at school! I hope Lucky forgets about it...I hope.." I panicked

As I entered the house I sniffed up smoke...which means Luke and I heard squealing which means Lucky...

I sighed and ran straight to my room and locked the door... afraid of fronting them both...

I just didn't feel hungry any more after that slap and I'm kinda worn out because of the concert AND the extra work Mira gave us...

So i slowly lied on my bed and drifted off to Dreamland...

* * *

It's still short TTATT I'm sorry! anyways pwease review ?


End file.
